Nagato's Free time
by Shunk
Summary: What does Nagato do when not in the Clubroom? Series of oneshots, mostly dealing with her Computer club activities.
1. Nagato gets Rickrolled

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic ever, and the idea just came to me on a whim. This will be a series of oneshots involving everyone's favorite humanoid interface. Ever since Day of Sagittarius, Yuki is assumed to be active in the Computer Club when not on duties regarding Haruhi. Just what is she doing there?

**Nagato Gets Rolled**

Today was just another normal day in the SoS Brigade clubroom. Mikuru was serving tea to Kyon and Itsuki, who were currently in a one-sided match of Othello, in Kyon's favor, while Nagato sat in her corner, reading a book. Haruhi had gone out to procure some more supplies for the room, using whatever means necessary. Even though she wasn't present, her orders to stay in the room until her return were still enforced. Eventually, everyone became impatient waiting for her, even Nagato.

"I'm going to join the Computer Club for a short time," Nagato said as she closed her book. "Please notify Suzumiya of my whereabouts in the event that I do not return before she does." With that, she grabbed her laptop, which was distinguishable by being the only pristine and unmarked one, placed her book back on the shelf, and left the room.

"She seems to be spending a lot of her time there. I wonder what she's doing?" Itsuki said as he placed another disc onto the game board. "Ah, let her go. It must be boring to sit in this stuffy room all the time, with nothing to do."

VWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Nagato approached the door to the computer science club, and lightly knocked. "Ah, come in," said the president as Nagato let herself in. "Oh, Yuki, it's you. Have a seat anywhere, we're just working on a project for the school's website. Maybe you'd like to help out a bit?" Nagato simply nodded, sat down, and booted up her laptop. After everything had started up, the president handed her a slip of paper with a URL on it. "We're using this to find some images and for ideas to make the site more Web 2.0-friendly. Feel free to use whatever you come up with, and we'll work together on this after everyone has a little something." There was a hint of deviance in the president's voice as he gave the slip to Nagato, and all the other members seemed 

to have a very smug look on their faces. Nagato, still wearing her trademark expressionless poker face, typed the URL into the address bar, and as soon as she hit the enter key, the rest of the club erupted into laughter as a video started to play:

_We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of…_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy…_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling, try to make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down,_

_Never gonna run around, and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye,_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

The president approached Nagato, still wiping some tears away, and said, "I'm sorry, I just had to do it. I take it you've never been Rickrolled before. It's just a friendly joke. No hard feelings." Nagato just stared at him with her unblinking eyes, "…I see." While Nagato very rarely showed emotion, in this moment, one could see a very subtle smile cross her face, as she opened up a programming compiler and began furiously typing.

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

The next day, after Haruhi had burst into the clubroom during lunch, she had decided to put all the Brigade members to work on cleaning up the room a bit, while she checked the website. However, all work was halted as she let out a scream of frustration, followed by a familiar song.

"What the hell is this! Kyon, what did you do to our website!"

"Me? I haven't touched that computer in a week. Here let me try a different site...what the-?"

After a good five minutes of browsing, every site was the same: the music video of Rick Astley singing "Never Gonna Give You Up." After much frustration, Mikuru thought that it might be a good idea to turn on the small TV Haruhi had brought in the day before to calm everyone down.

"And now, we have a live webcast coming to you from New York City, with the latest UN report:"

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down…_

"…It seems we have a prankster in our midst. Please bear with us as we fix the prob…what? Everything transferred through the Internet is this stupid song? How could someone do this?...An unexpected development has occurred. A team of hackers has compromised every file on the internet and replaced it with this video. Our investigative team is hard at work on trying to find more information, but it will be quite difficult as Internet access is currently…limited."

Everyone stared at the TV in various forms of awe. Koizumi just smiled, Asahina simply wimpered as she didn't know what this held for the future, Haruhi smiled in excitement, and Kyon simply put his head in his hands and sighed.

The rest of the school day went quietly, and as everyone started to leave for home, Kyon and Nagato remained in the room in silence.

"Hey, Nagato…are you responsible for this?"

"Correct."

"Is there any way you can fix it?"

"That is not possible. The program which I had written abides to the confines of this world. No special data was manipulated in its creation, and it must be forced to execute until automatic termination."

"How long?"

"12 hours from this current time."

"Just one more question before you leave. Why did you do this?"

Nagato remained silent, then stared into Kyon's eyes. "Revenge."


	2. Certified Repair Interface

**Certified A+ Interface**

"God dammit, nothing ever seems to work right in this school! Can we ever get a piece of equipment that actually works without a hitch the first time?" The Computer Club had been busy working on setting up their newest machine to work with a projector borrowed from the classrooms, along with a surround sound system for use with visual editing projects and LAN tournaments.

"Uh, boss, we could always get that Nagato girl-"

"No. Way. We are not letting her touch this brand new computer…she may know what she's doing, but half the time she accidentally destroys something by overclocking it to an obnoxious speed." The president shuddered at the thought of the last time he had let Yuki near one of the newer pieces of equipment. After a few keystrokes, she had somehow managed to overheat the tower to such an extent that the machine had started a small fire. No one was hurt from the ordeal, but many vital files, including a detailed database holding the budgets for many of the clubs, were destroyed.

After another 15 minutes of failed attempts to get the projector to run the computer display properly, the group had come together to consider their options.

"We could call technical support for both the computer and the projector."

"We don't have that kind of time…we need a quicker solution to this problem. I want to see this thing up and running by the end of the week, at the very latest. Tech support could very well take longer than that, and I sure don't feel like listening to someone tell me how to do a hard reboot 5 times over."

"What about someone from a repair group?"

"We don't have the money to pay for someone to come by, and I'm pretty sure the school would frown on it. They would have to figure out all the ins and outs of the North High computer system.

"What about Yu-"

"If you say 'Yuki Nagato' one more time, I swear, all your little private file stashes will be exposed so fast it will make your head spin…but I guess we have no other choice. I'll go get her." With that, the valiant president walked out the door, and trudged his way to the enemy threshold known as the SoS Brigade room. Knocking lightly, he was greeted by a harsh "Come in" from their 'great' leader.

Opening the door slowly, he was greeted by a very surprised group of students all in awkward positions. The cute one was hanging from some wires with a pair of paper wings strapped onto her back with the smiling "pretty boy" shining a light in her face, all while the bored one and Haruhi watched, holding a camera.

"Uhm…if this is a bad time I can come back later…"

"Captain Geeksquad, I presume. Don't tell me, you're here to steal our silent member away from us again…Kyon, go get her. She's not in this scene right now anyway."

The president couldn't help but feel uneasy facing Haruhi Suzumiya alone. She had, after all, done nothing but cause him pain in the few short months that he had known her. "Listen, we're not going to need her long, just for a couple minutes, so she'll be right back here to help you in…whatever it is you're doing, I really don't want to know."

"You have 5 minutes. If she's not back here by then, I'll come over to your little sanctuary and punish all of you geeks myself, and stop you from whatever it is YOU'RE doing."

The next couple seconds seemed to drag on forever as Nagato, book in hand, left the SoS room to assist the computer club with their problems. Nagato silently followed the Computer Club president back to the room, who still had a petrified look that only Medusa could give someone plastered onto his face as he hastily explained the situation to the purple-haired genius.

"…and that's basically it, Yuki. Do you think you can help us out without…uhm…destroying something?"

"That should not be a problem. I only need a few moments before a solution can be found."

"Uh, alright. Also, do you think you could stop talking so formally? It's starting to creep us all out."

"Negative."

As she sat at the new computer/projector setup, the computer club eagerly gathered around her to figure out what she actually planned on doing that neither of them had thought of. After a few simple keystrokes and tugs at power cords to make sure that everything was fastened correctly, Nagato stood up and turned her gaze towards the projector.

"So, did you figure out what was wrong?"

"Yes."

"Can you fix it?"

"Working on it."

With that statement, Nagato lifted her fist into the air, and slammed it down onto the projector with a considerable force to cause the other club members to take a step back, but not enough to break the machine. A few seconds later, the screen at the far end of the room showed a faint login screen which slowly got brighter and more bold.

"It is repaired."

"That's all you did?"

"The projector and computer were functioning at optimal capacity. The only foreseeable problems were that the mechanical parts of the projector were not aligned properly. An outside force was applied to adjust the alignment without damaging any internal components."

"So…all we needed to do was…hit it."

"Correct."

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

"No gratitude is necessary. Such a task could have been accomplished by another whose technological aptitude is far inferior to my own. However, it is highly unlikely that beings such as yourselves who have absorbed a large amount of data concerning such an apparatus had been unable to find a solution. Perhaps such an anomaly has occurred where, despite all the current data you now possess, it is still insufficient to deal with the most menial of tasks."

After saying that, Nagato left the room, going back to doing God-knows-what in the SoS brigade room. The president couldn't help but stare as a single thought crossed his mind: _Is it me, or did Yuki Nagato just call us a bunch of morons?_

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Author's Note:

I had this one cooking up in my mind for a couple days…strangely enough, I managed to write it anyway. Normally stuff like that just slips my mind. While this is more of a focus on the Computer Club as a whole as opposed to Yuki, I thought it was still a good concept to work on…

In reference to some of the reviews I got for the first part…yes, I will be doing more of Yuki discovering memes and other internet phenomena, simply because it has endless possibilities. I also was thinking of having something involving her going to a Warcraft 3 tournament against SonKiE (as to why, Yuki is a master strategist, as shown in Day of Sagittarius. WC3 is incredibly popular, and well, SonKiE is actually a close friend of mine I went to school with…currently one of the best WC3 players in the world.)

I also plan on doing something involving SoS in Las Vegas…including Tsuruya, simply because she has the money to make it possible…that would mostly be a HaruKyon type thing…let me know what you think.

Special thanks to XxMisaki EndouxX, for somehow inspiring me through her work to get these ideas out of my head and into the world. (If you don't resume working on Another Paranormal Experience soon my head is going to explode…) Also, glad to know that I'm not the only one with a perverted mind out there.

EDIT: tweaked Yuki's final words because, after reviewing some comments (well, ONE comment), I realized that it seemed slightly OOC to have her end something in a way that cannot be considered neither abrupt nor convoluted. Convoluted seemed the better choice in this, so there ya go.


End file.
